The Darkness of Life
by requilibrium12
Summary: Theandra Amerie, not an average name.But she wasnt an average girl. She was 16, studied in occulmency, and had an alter ego. She was her dads biggest secret, and now was going out to Hogwarts, for her 7th year, to spy on the headmaster. Her new name was..
1. Chapter 1

First Chapter:

Theandra Amerie Riddle. What is wrong with that name? . Thea is the daughter of the darkest wizard of the time Lord Voldemort. Thea is about to start at a school called Hogwarts. She was home schooled, taught by her father, up until this point and will start her year as a 7th year. Her father taught her occulmency and will change her looks. No one knows she exists, but her dad wont take any chances. Oh and her new name is going to be Hermione Granger.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling work I only own the personalities of the characters and Thea. I don't own her alias, which is Hermione Granger.

Prequel: The Begining

I blinked as light flooded the room. Drat, I woke up.

I am 16 years old. When I was a baby and being born, my dad used powerful magic to make, my name show up to the world as Hermione Jane Granger, daughter of two muggles. My mother Cecielea (Suh-see-lay) Armand was a pureblood who fell in love with my dad. How weird. Granted, she was 20 years younger than dad is and perhaps a bit naive She was only a couple years out of Hogwarts when she had me. I never knew her she died giving me life. My dad is now about 70, he is an old fart that hates it when I say that to his face. Weirdly with all the stuff he does, he is as fit as a 20 year old. The weirdest part is how much I love him. If someone knew, they'd be dumfounded. "How could you love him, you-know-who," they'd ask. "Simple," id reply, "He's my dad."

Up until this point in my life, I have only known one person in my age, in my life. His name is Draco Malfoy. He is my fiancé. We have been engaged since I was born. The son of my dad's most loyal death eater (who is my age, almost) + the daughter of my dad marriage. Draco is almost a year older than me, being born in August, while I was born in May of the following year. Of course, I love him, and that changes things, not to mention I think he loves me too. And, he gave me the most beautiful engagement ring for my birthday, when I turned fifteen. All my birthday parties have been Dad, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, and me.

In a couple of days, I am going to that school that my dad loves so much. I'm going to go to Hogwarts. Somehow, my dad placed me in Draco's year. Lets just say I skipped a year. When I received my OWL results, I had strait O's. (Yes, even though I was home schooled I still had to take the OWL's) That was 4 years ago. I will find this year boring; I could pass my NEWT's now. Nevertheless, my stubborn father wants me to live at Hogwart's for one year in my schooling. yawn and I will have to be under the watchful eye of Dumbledor(k.)

Of course I can't waltz into Hogwarts as Thea(ndra) Amerie Riddle. No, my dad will change my appearance. At least I can keep my memories and abilities. He taught me how to be an occulmens. Yet he wont teach me to be legilemins, something about how I'm not aloud to read his minds, if I could break in of course. At least, I can stay a parslemouth; I wish I could bring my pet snake Nagini though. I'm frustrated he knows how much I love Nagini. Oh well, no sense getting him flustered. Anyways, he will put me under some glamour charm that only he can remove so that I can go to Hogwarts to "learn something new." How silly is that. I know all I need to know. Also, I will use my alias Hermione Jane Granger, that is the name I was placed under at birth in the ministry. _Her_ birthday is September 19 and she has brown hair and brown eyed. Bye-bye to my beautiful long black hair and green eyes.

Well, no use sitting in my PJ's all day. I stood up from my warm cozy bed and shivered. I walked into my bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. When I had finished, I slipped into some loose sweats and a tee that said, "Don't like it? Well then, kiss my ass. I also put a sweatshirt on over that and put on some slipper socks. Man, was the house cold today. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen, and made myself some cereal. I sat down and ate wondering where my father was.

I finished eating and left my bowl and spoon in the sink to save for later. I walked back up stairs and across the all to my father's bedroom. He wasn't there. He was probably in the main house (castle.) I still get lost in their I have only been their a couple of times though. I'm not really aloud to leave the house. (But that doesn't stop the muggles who come over sometimes.) My dad doesn't want me to be seen. He wants me to say a secret so that no one can hurt me. So, I live in a house on the other side of the woods from the castle in a muggle area. With a bunch of old farts, like my dad.

I wondered if it was possible that their was a Death Eater meeting. If there was, Draco might come over! I wish he came over more often I mean he is only here like once a week, for a little while. No one else besides the Malfoy's, Dad, and me know about the engagement so he has to keep up appearances with his friends over the summer. But, come the fall, he is gone until Christmas. He always sees me a lot over break. I think he misses me too. I guess now there is a plus to me going to Hogwarts I can be with Drano! Oh wait, I have to be a sodding Gryffindor. While he gets to be in Slytherin, the house of all of my ancestors and people who think like me. And of course Salazar is my great great-great . . .(ext.) great-grandfather.

Gryffindor, ewww, theirs Potter in Gryffindor and the Weasels. Draco tells me funny stories of them sometimes, the Disastrous Duo. I walked back down stairs to the living room. I threw a blanket over myself and snuggled into the couch. I turned on the TV and watched a re-run of the _That's so 70's_ show. Even though I am a wizard, I live like a muggle, with the exception of my wand. It helps me and my "grandfather" (Dad) remain inconspicuous to the neighbors.

I watched the show for about two hours until I heard a crack behind me. I searched for my wand. Drat, I left it upstairs. I turned around, ready to run.

"Hi Honey" A voice said quietly. I would know that voice anywhere

"Draco! When did you get here?" I questioned, I knew it had to be him because the Malfoy's and my dad are the only ones allowed to apperate inside the house. "How are you? Where have you been? How's your summer?" I ran over to him and gave him a hug. He stopped this when he captured my lips in his own for a short sweet kiss.

"Hello to you to," he joked, "To answer your questions, Just now, perfect now that I'm with you, at Blaise's house. Its OK I don't come over nearly enough to see you." He smiled his perfect smile, "There does that answer your questions?" I giggled.

"Was there a meeting today at the castle?" I asked.

"Yes, your father will be here shortly. He apologizes for leaving so soon, but there was an emergency."

"Oh OK. Thanks, Draco. I'm so glad you're here! How long can you stay?" I personally hoped that he would say forever but you can't have it all. He looked down into my eyes and guided us to the couch where we _gracefully_ plopped down.

"Not long"

"But Draco you just got here. How can you leave so soon?" I looked at my hands

"Oh, love, I'm sorry." He gently grabbed my chin and lifted it up tell I was looking at him again. "There's a raid today. Its one of my firsts, and my father wants me to go, and we leave soon."

"I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU?" I yelled, quite loudly I might add, and jumped off the couch and I ran up to my room and slammed the door.

Draco sighed and climbed up the stairs, "Thea, love, open up." He insisted after rapping sharply and hardly on the door. He unlocked my door with a quick Alohamora spell. He saw me sprawled on my bed with my face in the pillows. I was crying quietly. "Thea, love, what's wrong?"

In the smallest voice I could muster I asked, "What if you got hurt? I couldn't bear that." We had had this discussion before. It was a little old. I threw myself into his arms.

"Thea, I wont get hurt. I promise you. I'll come back and see you when I'm done. But, I have to go, love. It will be OK I promise." I nodded into his chest. Hugging him a bit longer, until he said, "Thea, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Lot's," I giggled, "I love you too. I just worry about you what if you never came back? Wars are dangerous you know."

"Yes, love, I know. But, I'll be back. Love you,"

"Me too." I said as he apperated away. I worry so much about Draco when he goes on raids. I beg my dad to give him less. But my dad is stubborn, that's where I get it, and wont here of it. "All of my Death Eaters get the same chances," I mocked in a false, cheesy falsetto voice.

"Yes they do," said my Dad from behind me. Sneaky devil, I can never tell when he apperates in the house, or leaves for that matter. I turned around.

"Hi dad, when did you come in?"

"Oh about around, 'I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU?'" He said in a fake high, squeaky voice. I grinned and punched him in the stomach. He in retaliation engulfed me in a hug. "Hello, my little Thea Darling." I groaned he always calls me that. But, I don't mind as much as I pretend too. I love talking with him in the voice he reserves for me and me alone.

Merlin, how I love my Dad.

A/N: That's most definitely not the end. But this is the first story I have written (second in all) that's actually semi-good hopefully My other one sucked

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter: The Start of Something New

Takes place a Couple of weeks after the prequel.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling work I only own the personalities of the characters and Thea. I don't own her alias, which is Hermione Granger.

A couple of days ago, my father changed me into my new look. He says that it is so I can get used to the way that I look. I personally think it is hideous. He gave me bushy brown hair, murky brown eyes, and buckteeth. (Does anyone else see the pattern too much brown) Does he want to make my life Hell? Wait scratch that I don't want an answer. I asked him to change the teeth. I gave him my best impression of a puppy and he caved. Wow, that was fast. At least I have my smile back. And my mouth . . .

Draco thinks it is because, "Your father, Thea, doesn't want any boys to come after you. 'They all will because you are so beautiful all the boys will want to date you.' And I cant have that for my lovely Thea now can I?" Well does my dad have another think coming. I will make my hair sleek and wear contacts if I have to but I will not look like a bushy haired beast. And that's final.

So today, when I got up at 9, to get ready for the train, I tried to set a striating spell in my hair. Of course, that didn't work, daddy must have warded magic away from my new look, so I had to use a muggle appliance. And then I had to put in muggle colored contacts, so that I could have a normal eye color.

When I went down stairs, the first person I saw was Draco! Yay! And Dad's at the castle. I ran over to him, "Draco! What are you doing here?"

"II came to see my wonderful fiancée before I have to get on the train and pretend that you don't exist. I hope I am good actor because I will be horrible at hiding my love for you Thea."

"Thanks," I then gave him a thank you present; I kissed him on the lips long but, sweet. We heard the sound of a throat being cleared behind us. I turned around "Daddy," I cried, "Why were you at the castle this morning?" My father looked down into my eyes. (Is it me or does everyone do that. It must be because I am so short. I am only 5'4" compared to my 6'2" fiancé and 6'6" Dad. )

"Business as usual Thea," he stated. I looked up at him expectantly. "And as usual, Thea, I wont tell you." Drat! He caught me again trying to find out about his "work"

"Not even if I said please," he shook his head, "With a cherry on top?"

"Theandra," My father chastised as I cringed at the use of my full name. Behind me I say Draco smirking. That was usual too.

"And what," I said as I turned around and drew myself up to my full height, "Are you smirking at mister?" I finished poking him in the chest. Now my dad was smirking. I whirled around, "You too Dad." Now were they both smirking at me. I did the only thing possible I, "Hemphed," and staked up the stairs. I was only half way up when Draco caught me around the middle and carried me down. (Easy for him I way 104 pounds next to his near well. . . Muscleness.)

I looked at my watch, after Draco had set me down, and sighed, it was 10:30 and I had 10 minutes to say goodbye to my Dad until I wouldn't see him for a whole three and a half months. I saw my dad sitting on the couch and plopped down on his lap.

"Thea," He said, "aren't we a little old for this?"

"No," I replied, "I just wanted to say I'll miss you tons."

"Me too Thea, me too" After he finished I hugged him tight around the arms as he hugged me back.

"Thea! We have to go," Called Draco from the other room. I looked at my dad again tears brimming in my eyes. I blinked them back and hugged my dad again.

"Bye Daddy, I love you."

"love you too Thea have a good term. Draco," he called a little louder. Draco walked in, "You take care of Thea, you hear?"

"Yes sir." Draco replied. Once more I hugged my dad before running over to Draco. He had somehow already loaded our luggage onto the train. I hugged his middle and blew my dad a kiss as Draco and I disaperated. Draco appeared in an empty compartment on the train. He roughly grabbed my cheek and kissed me long and hard. I responded. After while he pulled away, breathless. "I just wanted to do that before I had to start torturing you for being a muggle-born. I promise you I will not mean anything I say when I trash talk you. I wish I didn't have to I wish I could show my love to you by you being my fiancée but I cant. So I bought you this." He held up to me a fine white gold chain. He slipped my engagement ring off my fingers, my eyes involuntarily widened at this, and looped it in the chain before hanging the necklace around my neck. "There now you can wear it all the time," He said. I picked up the engagement ring on the necklace and stared at it before tucking it under my shirt, to shield it from prying eyes. I kissed Draco again.

"Thanks, Draco, that was so sweet," I looked at my watch, "Five to eleven, we really have to go. Love you always," and I started to slip away when Draco kissed me yet again. I looked at him.

"What? I don't get a good-bye kiss?" he has succeeded in making me giggle yet again."

"Draco, before we go, Daddy did conceal your thing, right?"

"Yes its fine, Thea, I love you very much,"

"Me too," I said finishing our conversation. I walked to the other side of the compartment and sat down. At that precise moment, two boys walked in. I could tell from Draco's face that they were the infamous Potty and his pet Weasel. The very people Daddy wanted me to befriend.

The one with black hair, Harry I assumed started to speak, "Who'd you find to torture this time, ferret?"

Draco answered, "Just a new girl. Must be a mud-blood from what I can tell." He walked out. Even though Draco told me that everything he said he didn't think, it still hurt to here him use that term on me. I quickly put up my mind block as he left.

The red-head, Weasel, spoke, "Sorry about him," Yeah right, I thought, "What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Hermione Granger, I just transferred in from America." I stated.

"America," Potter, asked, "But you sound English.

"That's because my Dad got a job transfer when I was ten and we had to move to America." Merlin, I thanked my dad, for giving me a pre-made story, already.

"Oh," said Potter, "Right, well my name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

"And, I am Ron Weasley, nice to meet you too."

"Well you know my name, but, nice to meet you both too, Harry, Ron," I looked at both of them in turn as I said there names. Inwardly I cringed at having to be all nice to them. "Well, I hope I get Gryffindor," eww I thought "Slytherin sound just awful," wonderful I thought, "and Ravenclaw, is too smart, while Hufflepuff is well, Hufflepuff. At any rate Gryffindor sounds the best," worst I concluded in my head.

"How do you know all about the houses?" asked a slightly confused Ron,

"Well, when I moved here I just had to get _Hogwarts A History _didn't, I? And so I did and read about everything." And, I listened to my dad talk about it, and how he wished Hogwarts wasn't run by such a fool as Dumbledork, "So what was up with that Malfoy character?"

"Oh he's just an egotistical bastard," said Harry dismissively.

"No need to worry about him" added Ron, "The only problem is he got Head Boy" I had known that already and I was so proud of Draco.

"Oh," I said, "and who is Head Girl?"

"I think someone named Susan Bones, I'm not sure" supplied Harry. We passed the rest of the way talking much like this until I feigned sleep, about an hour in the ride.

***

When we arrived at Hogwarts it was the night, and a little cloudy. There was an ominous feeling all around us. I saw Draco with who must have been Susan shepherding the little first years into the boats. Harry and Ron pulled me into a carriage, while I was staring behind me at Draco. He met my gaze until I was abruptly pulled into the carriage. I sat in a daze absorbing my surronding, until we reached the castle. At the door a man with greasy hair pulled me into the castle. I vaguely recognized him from my father's castle once. But he didn't know who I was then and doesn't now. He took me to the entrance hall to wait to be sorted.

"Wait here to get sorted," he stated, "Mr. Malfoy has been appointed to be your guide of Hogwarts and you will share all his classes because, he will be showing you around." I wanted to shout, whoever did this was the most amazing person in the world. Suddenly the greasy haired man, who I later learned was Professor Snape, pulled me into the Great Hall.

"We have a transfer student from America, who will be joining us for her last year of schooling. Here she is, Ms. Hermione Granger," An old man said this, Dumbledork. Snape ushered me to the front of the hall. There was a stool, it must be the stool my father had told me about, the one you got sorted on. A stern looking, old women placed a hat on my head, the Sorting Hat.

"Hmm," it said in my mind, "I cannot see into your memories, just your personality, you are cunning and smart, but loyal, brave and courageous. Best put you in . . . GRYFFINDOR" the Hat yelled the last word to the hall. Oh Salazar, must be rolling in his grave. I was stunned, I knew this is where Daddy wanted me, so I could get close with Dumbledork and Potty and his pet Weasel, but I never though I would actually be a Gryffindork. I glanced towards Draco his smirk was gone and replaced with a frown. He had spit out his pumpkin juice at the person seated in front of him and he was sitting bolt upright on the bench. The Gryffindork were cheering. Sighing I stood up and walked to their table.

Outside the hall, I met Draco, who was my "guide." He looked at me and rolled his eyes. I looked down. "Come on, then," he drawled. I followed his brisk pace down hallway after hallway. We were by some tapestry of a man trying to tame trolls. We were also pretty high up In the castle. He paced in front a bear wall, and a door appeared. He opened it and pulled me inside. "Thea, Merlin, I didn't think you become a Gryffindor."

"Oh Draco, neither did I. Salazar must be rolling in his grave. Where are we?" I asked, changing the subject to hide my distress.

"In the Room of Requirements. No one will be able to get in," He pulled me closer to him, obviously seeing my tears.

"Now will you still love me, I am a Gryffindork!" I looked down.

"Thea you know I will always love you. I am happy you are my fiancée. Don't forget it." He kissed the top of my head. And gave me a nice hug. "You know Thea, I have my own quarters for being Head Boy. They are private so you can come in whenever you want."

"Where are they?"

"Behind a portrait. I'll take you there on our way to your common rooms," He stood up, pulling me with him. We walked out of the room. It was much darker, in the corridor. And, deserted. We walked down a floor and came across a picture of Salazar Slytherin! The portrait of Salazar looked at me. I screamed.

"Password?" The portrait asked, bored."

"Amerie," Draco stated. The picture swung forward and we stepped inside his common room.

"That's your password?" I asked increduosly. Draco smirked.

"What you don't like it?" I smacked him on the arm. We walked over to one of his green couches and sat down. "Thea, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me."

"Alright, thanks, Draco. Should we go to my common room now?"

"No because your father is gonna have a chat with us soon."

"Speak of the Devil," I muttered when my dad's head appeared in the fire.

"You called?" he asked.

"Hi Daddy."

"What house?"

I looked down and gulped, "I got into Gryffindork." I looked down.

My father sighed, He didn't look too surprised, "It's to be expected," he said, "Your mother was a Gryffindor. You take after her, in more ways than you think. Hello Draco."

"Good Evening, Milord" Draco wrapped an arm around my waist.

"But, Dad, I wanted to be a Slytherin with the way you talked about it. And now, now . . ." I trailed off.

"Theandra," I looked up, scowling, "It doesn't matter to me," he smiled.

"Or me," said Draco in my ear. He cleared his throat, "Milord, Thea needs to get to her common room or the other Gryffindor's--,"

"dorks," I mutterd

"--Or the other Gryffindor's will brcome suspicious," Draco finished.

"Goodbye Thea, darling," said my dad, "Love you."

"You too Daddy, bye." With that, my dad's head disappeared. Draco pulled me up to my feet.

"Now we can go Thea," he said. We walked out of the portrait and into the hall. Draco pointed to random things in the hall and explained their purpose. I looked at my watch again.

"Draco, its almost midnight, im tired, can I go to sleep?" We turned a corner.

"Here's your common room Granger," he drawled. I looked up.

"Whatever, Malfoy." Potty and Weasel were watching us.

"Malfoy," said Ron.

"What did you do to Hermione?" asked Harry.

"It doesn't matter," I said, "I just want to go to bed." I pushed past them and into the common room. I saw a pair of stairs to my left and figuring they must be the dormitories, I walked up them and saw a door _First Year Girls._ I walked past it and on until I came to the one that said _Seventh year Girls._ I opened the door and saw two girls talking animatedly to each other and pointed to an empty bed, "Is that one taken?"

"No," one of them replied before going back to their conversation. I saw my trunk and opened it up, pulling out a baggy black t-shirt, it was Draco's, and slipped it on with a pair of sweats. I locked my trunk again and I climbed into the bed, pulling my curtains shut, casting a silencio charm around the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Third Chapter: A Change

Two months later

Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling work I only own the personalities of the characters and Thea. I don't own her alias, which is Hermione Granger.

For the next two months a lot of the same things happened. My "friendship" with Potter and Weasel strengthened and I continued to see Draco in secret. My grades were high and I was doing well in school. No one had found out who I was and I was happy. The teachers loved me, except for Snape. I think he was a Death Eater, I could have my father deal with him if I needed it.

On one November night everything changed from it's Dull boring ways. It was a Friday night and tomorrow was a Hogsmeade weekend, I went to bed that night and at 2 in the morning, I woke up screaming. No one could hear me because of the silencio charm. I had just dreamt that someone had killed Draco. It seemed so real. I jumped out of bed, pulled on some slippers and a dressing gown, sprinting out of the room.

On the way I was stopped by someone they pulled me into a room. I was thrown, roughly against a wall. I tried to scream, but a hand was over my mouth. I was frozen in fear. I tried to scream, but no sound came out.I tried to punch the someone but, the someone grabbed my hands holding them tightly in one hand. With the other the someone slapped me across the face

"Now you, listen here _Thea_, I know who you are Ms. Riddle, And I am not afraid kill you. I want revenge on your father and the way to do it might just be to let him see you die. Now go run off to Draco," the someone left me there, very shaken up.

After about ten minutes, I jogged to the portrait of my ancestor Salazar Slytherin. The portrait eyed me carefully. "Amerie," I breathed breathlessly. The portrait opened just enough to allow me to slip inside closing quickly behind me. Draco's common room was dark the only light from the dyeing fire.

I could see a stair from the almost non-existent fire. I thought that this was probably his bedroom. I hurriedly ran up the stairs, too fast for I tripped and hit my already hurt head on the stair. "Oww," I muttered. I picked myself up off the floor of the stair and, continued to run up the stair. I came across a door. Pulling it open, I could see the dim outline of a bed. "Draco? Is that you?"

"Wha," he said waking up slightly from my voice.

"Oh it is you!" I ran over to the bed and threw myself onto him. Draco was awake now, I mean who wouldn't be after someone jumped on them? "Draco . . ." I started to cry a little I was so relieved.

"Thea? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night? Thea!" He sounded a little scared now, "What happened to your head? Did someone hurt you? I'll kill them. Thea!" I cried harder burying myself farther into his arms. He wrapped an arm protectively across my back. I cried out in pain, flinching. "Thea, you have to tell me what happened." He turned on a light with his free hand and, gasped at my bruised wrist, and bloodied face. I cried even harder. "Oh, Thea"

"Draco," I managed to get out I sniffed, "bad dream . . . coming to see you . . . grabbed . . . thrown in a room . . . someone threatened to k-kill me . . . ran hear."

"Oh Thea, love, shhh its ok." He picked me up and carried me into his bathroom. He set me on the edge of the tub and removed the dressing robe. He got a washcloth and after dunking it in hot water, cleaned my back, wrists, and face. He was so gentle and sweet. I am so glad he is mine. He stood up crossed the bathroom, opened a cabinet, and got out a jar. He brought it over and rubbed it on my back and wrists. It was a salve that eliminated bruising symptoms over night. For my face, he muttered a charm that would clean up the cut and make it disappear. Draco picked me up again and carried me back in his room. He wordlessly gave me a clean shirt of his and tucked me into his bed.

He was starting to pull away and go sit in a chair, when I whimpered, "No! Draco, please stay here. I need you." He nodded and laid himself on top of the covers next to me. I curled myself into him and felt his arms tighten around my back. I fell asleep like that safe, in his arms.

When I awoke, Draco was gone. I sat up, "DRACO!" I screamed. I remembered my dream from last night from before my life was threatened. He ran into the room.

"Thea! What's wrong?"

"Where were you? I was so scared that my dream had come true. "

"What dream, Thea?"

"The one where you were murdered." I began to cry again.

"Thea, look at me, I am right here. Quite alive and well." I wrapped myself in his hug. Relieved beyond belief that he was OK. "Thea, I owled your father last night and I have gotten his reply. I am going to apperate to a neighborhood close to your house. From there I'll apperate into the woods next to your house. And then I'll apperate inside. Your father wants to see you after what happened last night." Numbly, I nodded.

"When can we leave?" I asked in a small voice.

"Soon, we cant go together, but meet me at the Shrieking Shack."

"And if Potty and Weasel follow?"

"Throw them off Thea."

"How are we going to explain me being in your rooms, when it's forbidden?"

"I have a cloak you can wear out of the rooms and to your own."

"OK thanks Draco. Can I shower?"

"With me?" he joked, I knew he wasn't serious because I told him of my wait tell marriage rule. I smacked him on the arm anyways and shook my head. He showed me into the bathroom and gave me a towel and some of my own clothes. He had packed some of my clothes in with his under the order of my father. It was incase we had to flee quickly.

I stepped into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My bruises were only shadows on my body now. I turned on the shower and jumped in. I finished quickly and changed into sweats and a tee. I also grabbed a jacket because it was chilly out. I slipped into a pair of Birkenstocks. I left the bathroom and walked into Draco's bedroom. He wasn't there so I walked down the stairs into the common room. He was sitting on a table writing something. I crept up beside him to see what he was writing.

_Milord,_

_I talked to Thea about your plan. She has agreed, of course. And we will come as soon as we can. See you later._

_--DM_

He gave the letter to his eagle owl and the bird took off.

"Hello Thea"

"Drat you caught me and I thought I was being so quiet."

He smirked, "You? Quiet? Never."

I hit him upside the head, "Bastard."

"You should get to Gryffindor Tower."

"Right."

"Heres my cloak, Thea." I started to put it on. "Wait, Thea." He kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands were on my waist.

"What was that for?" I questioned when we broke apart

"Because I love you. Can't I kiss you?"

"Of course. I love you too. But, I should go bye Draco."

"Bye Thea, love." He pulled the cloak securely over my body hiding me from sight. "Let's go." He climbed out of the portrait hole and I slipped quietly out behind him. He turned towards the great hall and I walked back to Gryffindor tower.

I waited until someone went inside and followed them. I looked at my watch it was 9:30. I snuck back up into my dorm room, looked around, and threw off the cloak. I folded it neatly, shrunk it with a simple spell, and slipped it and my wand into my pocket. I walked back down the girls stair and saw Weasel and Potter.

"Harry, Ron," I called to them. They turned around.

"Hermione," said Harry, "How are you?"

"Fine," I replied.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" asked Ron.

"I can't, I replied my dad didn't sign the form."

"We could go under my cloak ," said Harry.

"No! That's against the rules."

"Come on, Hermione," said Ron.

"No, I already told you. Besides I have to talk to Professor Flitwick about an essay." The boys groaned, but gave up in defeat. We walked down to breakfast and sat at Gryffindor table.

After breakfast we said our goodbye's and I walked towards Gryffindor tower. Inside I went to my dorm, Paravati and Lavender were gone. I slipped Draco's cloak on and looked at my watch, 10:10. I went back down stairs and waited for 5 minutes until someone decided to leave. Finally! I walked down to the enterance hall and slipped past Filch and out the door. I walked all the way to Hogsmeade and arrived at 10:40. I saw Potter and Weasel at Honeydukes, laughing at something. I walked past them and down to the shrieking shack. I saw Draco waiting patiently. I tapped his arm. "Draco," I said, "I'm here. Lets go."

He walked past me and down the road, I had to practically jog to keep up with him. He led me to a deserted alleyway. I hugged his middle tightly and we disapperated to the neighborhood a few blocks from my house. I looked around besides the castle, the "trip" to Hogsmeade, Howarts, and the Hogwarts Express, I had never seen the outside world. It still amazed me how Hogwarts could have so many young people conjugate in one place.

After walking down the road into the forrest, we apperated into the castle. We were there but a minute when I again felt the familiar tug of apperation and found myself in my house. I pulled off the invisibility cloak.

"Thea."

I turned around, "Daddy!" I ran over to him. He received me in his arms and hugged me tightly.

"I missed you so much," he whispered in my ear.

"Me too." I whispered back.

"Draco. I have decided to anouce your engagement to Mia Rylee, from France, at Christmas. I believe Thea expressed her disgust at seeing that Pansy hang all over you. She as the rest of the world is oblivious to your engagement. So, I will change Thea a little, not "Hermione" so you can be "taken" and have it known." My cheeks burned at his statement about Pansy. Draco was looking at me, a surprised expression on his face.

Draco beckoned me to him and whispered in my ear, "I hate her too Thea."

"Now," continued my father, "What in the hell happened last night?" I started to cry and threw myself, once again in Draco's arms. I looked at him willing him to tell my father. Last night was hard enough for me to tell him.

Draco seemed to get the message. He looked at my father, who was in his human form, not the menacing one he used with his Death Eaters. That face scared me too much. "Well, Milord, Mia burst into my room and told me she had been on her way to see me, because of a nightmare, when someone threw her in a room and told her he knew who she was and bethreatened her life as revenge on you." My father sat down and sighed.

"Oh Thea, I never told anyone about you because I was afraid this would happen." He looked at me. I could see how sad he was through his tired eyes, "Thea, darling, can you forgive me?"

"Its not . . . your . . .fault," I said in the midst of sobs. I pulled away from Draco and sat on my fathers lap, "Daddy, I'm scared," I hid in his chest.

"I won't let any harm come to you, and in my place, when you are at school, neither will Draco.

"That's right Thea, you know I love you, I'd do anything for you." Draco and Dad were making me feel slightly better.

"Thea give me your ring, please," my dad said. I gave it to him. He spoke a bunch of spells. Then smiled, he seemed satisfied, "Draco, Thea. I have just successfully charmed Thea's ring. Thea, when you say 'Amerie Armand' into your ring, it will work as a portkey and bring you directly to wherever Draco is. Before you ask, it will work inside Hogwarts too."

"Thanks, Daddy! I owe you one," I replied, while hugging him. I then turned around and ran upstairs into my room. I patted Nagini, and then made my way to my bureau. Inside I grabbed my jewelry box, shrunk it and placed it in my pocket. I knew I wouldn't be caught because as long as there are people who are over 17, and who are allowed to use magic, an underage witch, me, cant be caught.


End file.
